Love in the illusion of Hell
by dot.kenzo
Summary: 01. Meeting Not your usual pairing.


She was a mistress, and a concubine.  
Beauty and attention. stubborn and wild like no woman in her village, well known for her infamous past and short temper when needed.

With that indigo ocean of hair caught above caramel orbs and that wicked smile, no man could stay calm after seeing her pass by.  
And he was caught in her web of charm. That silent killer with eyes of a Demon, covered with bandages of guilt, messed in the blood of the innocent.

From that moment she came through the dust and fog of Kirigakure, he knew that their path may be the same.

Her mission was to stop him from drawing fear upon villagers of the Kiri, not like her game with kids, but he didn't hold limits.  
And Zabuza was aroused from the moment that vixen stood up in front with her tongue sticking out to trace over the glimmering blade of a kunai.  
It had been a while since Zabuza had tasted women. And those that he did, were cheap and dead in no time. This was his first time to fight a woman.

That sadistic instinct has been awakened in both of them for a while now. And if two minds could think alike, this was that situation. Blood thirst.

Anko didn't wait for him to start but ran toward to strike with her kunai that was caught by Zabuza in no time.  
Her back was bended over, her hand in man's grasp with claws that would draw her blood if his intentions were to kill her. And just when she thought about summoning shadow snakes, his fist approached so swiftly; sending her down into nothingness.

Vulnerable but strong, a woman like Anko could avoid such simple attack if she didn't catch his glare. He didn't seem human, neither did he sound like one.

Her eyes soon find the light and notice him in front - teasing her with that devious smile and same, animal like, eyes.  
Chuckling as she squirmed on the floor, only to find she was tied with hands on her back; facing Zabuza who was spread over a couch; content in his little hideout.

"Welcome,"-He chuckles, eyes narrowed to match her furious glare-"Did you make yourself comfortable yet?"

She wouldn't answer. She could talk too much when she didn't need to, but she kept her mouth shut and watched Zabuza stand up to look around.

"They should be here any minute...?"

"T-they?"-She finally spoke, orbs now round and confused.

"Your team. Don't tell me you came here all alone?"- Surprise in his eyes was mixed with excitement and tease. He saw her leaving that boat alone to enter Kirigakure. But surely, Konoha wouldn't send just one - and not _just a woman _- to fight against him.

"Hnnn--and, what if I did?"-She grins, that wicked dance on lips and glitter in eyes making Zabuza more aroused then before. Information alone was enough for him as well.

He made his way to her, kneeling behind her back to look closer. She didn't look back, if she did he would just jerk her back with hand that was on her neck already.  
She could feel her breathing harder now, not as rare as his loud and rapid panting.  
His hand brushed over her shoulder, not so gentle or warm.

"You're shivering."-He mumbles.

"You're lucky I can't move..."- She hisses, just to feel that claw fall forward on chest-"Hey hey HEY, nothing for you there!"

"Hnn, typical. Such a woman trying to look so good yet so selfish."-He bent over on his knees, bandages leaving face to expose that vigorous grin and let his tongue brush against her earlobe.  
And she squirmed again.

"Hnn, are you just trying to scare me? It's not going so well...."

Her scent, sweet flavor of hana and azuki bean soup, taste that Zabuza didn't inhale since his childhood. And blood in her veins, pulsing under pale skin to keep her warm was so - alluring.

He didn't bother answering her. That body was begging for him, still shivering with her breathing and Zabuza couldn't keep himself calm anymore. He yanked her coat open and grabbed for a breast when she cried out. His face next to Anko's, her knees pressed together pulling up, and eyes shut to try and keep herself calm.

"So predictable. But don't ruin our fun just yet."

His voice was distant now, hand no longer grasping for her flesh but sound of metal raging against ropes on her back soon to release her.

"You're not going anywhere.."-He growled once she tried to pull her hands in front, his grip holding them on her back.

Another hand was busy pushing her coat up to, then, move in front and work on belts that kept her skirt on.  
She squirmed again, her fists trying to separate but his grip didn't leave her unharmed. Soon, she could smell her own blood drawing over his fingers and warming those veins he was cutting open with nails.

She was defeated.

Once he was able to continue, that skirt laying open underneath Anko, that mesh hiding her visible, plump ass and wide hips , but not for long.  
Zabuza was back with kunai that jerked over her outfit, not so deep but enough to make him able to rip it and show more of her feminine body.

Sound of clothing ripping so fast and cold air just as rough, beating against her skin where Demon's hand didn't touch yet. He brushed over her leg, moving slow, then jerked her hip up to force that leg back over his waist.

"Hnn, you seem so calm? Or are you just enjoying this so far?"

And Anko was left in a daze, his scent and presence stealing that confidence. That didn't happen before. Or, maybe once?  
When she was in Ninja Academy, sitting next to that silver haired boy with a mask over his face. His cold look and voice when he acknowledged her presence would change Anko to a silent and deep thinker - thinking of something to impress him or let him make his first move, if she didn't try to scare him away with her 'pets'.

Anko didn't feel or know about love after that. What happened later were just a couple of quickies in her bed or hotel room. How romantic.  
And even then, she would imagine someone strong and rough with her. Someone with whom she could compete against, not share passion.

Thinking of that time when child love was born, she almost forgot about Zabuza who just got rid of his pants to get closer again and position self between her legs.

She was reminded once he started pushing into her to drive his hips back and bring that tension again.

Like a rabid animal, he groaned and growled in her ear. Hand that held her arms in place was only stronger and painful, while another was busy on her stomach to keep her in place while he jerked his hips back and forth. And she didn't hold back from moaning, it was impossible when he knew how fast to go and how she liked it.

In this game, they weren't strangers. She gave up on fighting and her hands fell limp from blood loss and satisfaction when he pushed her forward to lay on his stomach with his body pinning her down.

Showing no mercy, he didn't stop and Anko didn't struggle or protest anymore.

_"Hnn..."_

_"Huff..."_

His face was next to hers, sounds of an animal about to give in and finish her with his rippled presence only growing inside her.

And it was good they didn't talk. Anko would probably curse him or cry for more, but she didn't want to seem weak when he thought he could win. He was still convinced that she would try to fight him off, only to have his legs spread and shove his hand underneath her abdomen to pull it up and entice that moment of ecstasy before she could ask him to take it out.  
She cried out with uncomfortable warmth building in her abdomen before releasing her own juices and struggling for air when he collapsed over.

- - - - - - - - - -

It didn't take long for rain to fall and smell of cold, morning mist wake Anko's instincts for hunger.

Her eyes snapped open. First thing to see was that big, muscular back in front and rough shoulders rising slowly. Looking down, the rest of Zabuza's body was hidden under white satin, falling gracefully over her chest as well.

They went for three more rounds after his forceful fuck. In the end, she was the one pushing him onto the couch to climb his hips and take him for a ride. It happened so fast.

And Zabuza's rough side was soon melting to show lust and growing need to keep her with him. She was amazing.

Scars on his back could prove she thought the same about him.

She got up, pulling white cover off Zabuza's naked body, to embrace it around herself and make her way to wide glass-missing windows.  
It was fresh in Kirigakure, making Anko fully awake - not just with hunger. One glance over man's exposed back and her lips curved to grin.


End file.
